Love the way you lie
by xxMZ Vampy Chickxx
Summary: What happens when a vampire Izaya is in a crazy relationship with a human. Fighting eusues and a lot of it. Intense, loud, venom filled fights ensue. She loves the way he lies he loves the way she lies. AU Izaya x OC
1. Love the way you lie

Alright I hope you like my new story and there will be vampires in it but with a different twist to it than my other stories. This story was inspired by the song Love the way you lie and Love the way you lie part 2 by Eminem ft Rihanna. I don't own Durarara or the songs that inspired this story. I hope you like it.

Normal POV

Neither one of them knows when it started or how it started. It's a sick twisted game that each of them play. An enigma that neither can solve. The threats they throw at each other are always empty but people could mistaken the venom they spew at each other as highly dangerous and even possibly abusive. She usually throws the punches but he pins her down or grabs her sometimes even shoves her a bit but he's never hit her. The same isn't for her. She would slap, punch, push, and hit him in many fights.

She's threatened to leave but never came through with that threat and he's said before that he'd never let her go. Everything became this way between them quickly almost in a blur. The exact moment and time it started is unknown to them but when they met is something they remember very clearly. it all started back when they were both in the 8th grade. She was about to turn 13 when he had transferred to the same school as her and he was 13 going on 14.

"Class this Izaya Orihara. He just transferred here so do your best to make him feel welcome." The teacher had stated. Then the teacher looked at her suddenly.

"Amaya, you'll show him around." The teacher had assigned to her. Her name rang through his ears like a soft melody. Once they were packing their things for lunch there hands had accidently touched. It felt like shocks went through them and sent shivers down her spine. She had looked away from him.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered as she apologized. He had smirked wanting to see her reaction when he 'accidently' touched her hand. Throughout the day he had found her interesting. More interesting than any normal human. He had hinted at personal things to see her response but she hadn't spoken about her personal life and had avoided the subject. He wondered why but wasn't going to press her on it too much at least not now. They had sat next to each other for lunch and he had noticed no one else sat near them. After the conversation they had during lunch his interest in her had heightened. When everyone was dismissed to go home she had went outside and saw him there. She was confused as to why he hadn't left home yet.

"What are you doing here?" Amaya had asked.

"Waiting for you." He stated.

"Oh could Izaya Orihara be stalking me?" She asked jokingly.

"Its not stalking, its called taking an interest." He replied. She had started walking with him by her side.

"Shouldn't you be going home by now?" Amaya asked looking at the ground.

"I'm sure it won't be a big deal if I'm late because I'm walking one of my friends home." He stated.

"Since when are we friends?" Amaya asked looking up finally and looking at him. He had to keep from smirking at her question.

"Aren't we?" He asked faking confusion. She hesistated for a second but answered after a moment.

"Yes I guess we are." She replied. She looked to the side and smiled. When they finally made it to her house She had hurried inside and told him to leave. Izaya had genuinely questioned why she told him to hurry and leave. The next day she had come to school with a large and very noticeable bruise on her face. When Izaya asked about it she had lied and tried to avoid the question. Izaya started to assume many possibilities but after a few days she kept coming to school with even more bruises and after three weeks she was absent.

Amaya's friends Masaomi and Mikado were on there way to her house to drop off her homework and notes when Izaya convinced them to let him come along with them. When they walked to her door they heard yelling, cries of pain, and objects breaking. Izaya started banging on the door. A man answered in a drunken state. When he saw Amaya on the ground bleeding a sudden rush of anger and adrenaline hit him next thing he knew he was smirking while the man was on the floor completely unconcious. He had rushed to Amaya while Mikado and Masaomi called the police and and an ambulance. Aqua orbs had met crimson. He had looked at her cream-like skin that now had bruises, scars and blood. A few stray strands of her pitch black hair got in her face and Izaya instinctively brushed them away from her face. His eye color had gotton brighter because of the blood but he ignored it.

After a few days Izaya had went to see her. He had been skeptical seeing as how last time he saw her she was bleeding and he almost lost control. He was thankful he didn't. When he had seen her he had felt a different feeling. Something he never felt before. From then on they had been close. After they graduated middle school they both went to the same high school and Amaya had started to feel the same way Izaya did but she like him didn't know what it was. It wasn't until the day before their high school graduation when they had admitted to these foreign feelings and they quickly realized what it was. They realized they loved each other and once they had graduated high school they had moved in together.

Izaya had become an informant and she was still looking for a job. Along the lines she had met Shizuo Heiwajima. Once Amaya had found out how far Izaya's hatred for him was she had kept her knowing him a secret. She heard rumors about their fights in high school but she had never known it was Shizuo who Izaya was fighting. Amaya had never been around Shizuo when Izaya was out and about knowing how unpredictable he was she didn't want to take any chances but that didn't stop her from becoming friends with him along with Shinra and Celty. It was also because of Celty that she had believed it when Izaya had admitted to being a vampire. The reality had hit her hard when Izaya's control snapped and he bit her. Even now at 22 she isn't scared of him.

Amaya knows how unpredictable Izaya can really be but Izaya knows the same about Amaya that's why now he had been walking around Ikebukuro fuming with anger instead of being home. He and Amaya had a very heated argument resulting in another hole in the wall that Izaya had created. It wasn't until around 8 pm when he had finally went home. Amaya had been lying on the couch and hadn't even acknowledged him when he walked in. He had smirked because knowing her she was still as angry as he was. He should have known better than to irk her even further but he had gone against common sense and had bothered her anyway. Amaya was already mad at him the reason had become a mystery to her but because of her pride she had stayed mad at him. When he tried to touch her she snapped.

"Stay the hell away from me Izaya!" She stated through gritted teeth. He had known her anger was as bad as his but that didn't stop him from continuing in angering her further. Izaya had grabbed her arm gently and tried to hold her hand when she snatched her arm away and got up.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked purposefully causing a fight to ensue. She lost it and started yelling.

"You know what my problem is Izaya! I told you to stay away from me." She yelled. He had got up and stalked towards her.

"That's your problem. You can never let anything go! You hold grudges on purpose. You're being a bitch on purpose." He stated smirking which resulted in a smack to the face. Izaya held his now red and stinging cheek.

"At least I'm not acting like a bastard and instigating a fight for no reason." She replied getting louder. He went closer to her now even more fumed than before.

"Now the slap was uncalled for." He stated venom evident in his words. She was about to slap him again when he pinned her to the wall.

"I'd be stupid to let it happen twice in a row." He said now getting eye level with her. She had glared daggers at him then pushed him. He didn't budge and that's when she took the chance to try and calm down. Izaya took this as an oppurtunity to lean forward and kiss her. After a moment she had responded and soon she had her legs wrapped around his waist while he walked them upstairs.

Once the morning rays intruded into their room she had woken up. Amaya had slipped out of his arms succesfully without waking him up. She still had the blanket covering her nude form. She had showered and gotten dressed. She knew he was a heavy sleeper so she wasn't surprised to walk out and see him sleeping. She couldn't remember why all this happened neither could he. Despite the fact she swore that she'd never hit him and that she'd never hurt him. That she thought everything would be perfect this had happened. She had lightly sighed as she grabbed a black duffle bag and threw clothes in it. She had failed to notice him wake up. As she turned around she saw the now semi-dressed Izaya looking at her questionably.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I'm leaving you." She stated while grabbing the bag and walking out of their room. He had quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No you're not." He stated. He attempted to grab the bag but she pulled it away from him.

"Watch me." She stated and pretty much ripped her wrist away from him. She had walked towards the door but had blocked it within a second. She looked around for a second and saw for a split second that the kitchen window was open. She had hurried to it without Izaya knowing her motives. When she had climbed on the window seal he had realized what she was doing and had hurried to her and grabbed her waist.

"I hate you!" She stated as he pulled her back in.

"I've heard that lie so many times and a part of me can't help but love it." He stated smirking. He had tried to grab her but she pulled away. She had looked down and he couldn't help but fall from his cocky attitude.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault and next time I won't let it get that serious." He stated. Amaya knew Izaya was lying but she fell for the same lie anyway. She loves him and he loves her but it's obvious neither of them acts like it. She had hugged him and he hugged her feeling relieved that he didn't lose her. Izaya doesn't remember when he had changed from his cocky uncaring ways. He had swore he'd never love any human more than another but she was different. He loves her more than anything though he'd probably never admit it. At first everything was great and the future seemed so bright but neither of them could have predicted how evil everything would become.

A week later nothing had changed. Amaya had walked into a kitchen where broken glass had littered the white tiled floor. A part of her truly felt sick at how all these fights kept her satisfied.

'Maybe I am a masochist but every masochist needs a sadist.' She thought and smirked at that thought as she cleaned up the glass shards. Once she was finished she had showered and gotten dressed. She was going to see Celty today. It had been a while since she had last saw her. As she left she had written a note to Izaya where she'd be. When She had saw Celty at the park bench she had smiled.

"Morning Celty." She stated as she had sat down not too far away from her. Meanwhile Izaya had finally woken up he had worried a bit when he didn't see Amaya's long black hair facing him. When he saw the note on the coffee table Amaya had pushed him into last night he calmed down. He had glared at the note when he finished reading it.

'knowing Celty she'll question why Amaya's with me.' He thought. Celty knows that their fights are very serious and she worrys about Amaya. Each time Amaya comes back from meeting with Celty she even questions why she's stayed with him. He had grabbed his coat and hurried out the door. Amaya almost left him last week he wasn't going to risk it especially not this soon. He had spotted them at the same park they always go to. He stalked up to them like a hunter to it's prey.

"Hello ladies." He stated making them both turn to him. Amaya was calm on the outside but on the inside she was boiling. She knew his purpose for being here and that angered her even more.

'Maybe we're both psychopaths I guess that's what happens when two people like us meet.' She thought. That thought distracted her from the boiling anger within her for a second but she was brought out of her thoughts as Celty stood up. Celty had typed away at her PDA. It had said that she had to leave anyway. Once Celty said her goodbyes and rode off Amaya had glared at Izaya.

"What is wrong with you?!" She had yelled but not as loud as the night before but it was loud enought to catch the attention of Shizuo who was across from them. Shizuo knew Amaya was with Izaya but that didn't stop him from trying to kick Izaya's ass. He walked up to them trying to keep his cool while Amaya was around as to not drag her into one of his fights with Izaya.

"What's going on Amaya?" He stated as he noticed that Izaya was on top of a small hill near a lamp post. She had sighed not wanting to get angry at Shizuo for no reason. She had even forgotten that Izaya was there as she anwered.

"Nothing Shizu-chan" She stated before she had remembered Izaya was there. Izaya was now the one who had felt immense anger. Izaya's eyes started glowing a brighter red like usual when he lost control.

"Amaya you know?!" Izaya had yelled making her and Shizu-chan both look up at him.

"Yes she does flea. What's it to you?" He stated gritting his teeth and forming fists. Izaya had glared at Amaya as he walked down to the both of them.

"So you know Shizu-chan and you kept it from me and just last night you had thrown a vase at me for keeping secrets." Izaya stated as he got closer to her. Shizuo threw the cigarette he was smoking to the ground and stomped on it out of anger. He couldn't take in any longer and decided against holding back. While Amaya and him were spewing venom at each other he had grabbed the trash can that wasn't too far from him and threw at the unsuspecting Izaya. Amaya was shocked and Izaya was taken off guard. She had went to help him forgetting about her anger for a second but she he had pushed her away she remembered that she was angry at him. Before Shizuo could hurl another object towards Izaya, Izaya had stood suddenly with his switchblade out pointing at Shizuo.

"That was a cheap shot Shizu-chan." He stated as he lunged at Shizuo. Within a moment they were both running. Shizuo running after Izaya becuase Izaya had cut him. Amaya had sighed then left ignoring the loud noises of vending machines and stop signs being thrown in the distance. She was going to go home when she ran into Masaomi. Masaomi had noticed Amaya looking down at the floor with her hair covering her face. He had grabbed her shoulder in a friendly manner which caused her to look up at him.

"Is everything alright Amaya?" Masaomi asked. She had nodded without looking at him. Masaomi knew something was up so he offered to go to Russia sushi and she had agreed. While they ate he had asked her what the real problem was but she had avoided answering. It wasn't until her phone rang when she noticed it was sunset. She read the caller ID and saw it was Shinra. When she answered she was shocked to find out that Izaya and Shizuo were both at his housebeing treated for semi-mild injuries. She had thanked Masaomi and said goodbye to him as she left. She went to Shinra's house to see Shinra fixing up Izaya's hand. Shizuo was probably infuriated but was on the other side of the house.

Izaya had turned to Amaya and had smriked darkly. She became angry and saw red. Before she could top herself she had slapped him. Both Shinra Celty, who was sitting near Shizuo, and Shizuo were shocked. Izaya kept his face down as Shinra treated his hand.

"You bastard!" She stated before She had left. Once Amaya left Shinra looked sadly up at Izaya.

"Why do you do this to her?" He asked. Izaya answered after a few moments.

"I can't really tell you what it really is but what it feels like." He stated while still lookind down. Amaya had walked home still angered. She had decided she had enough she hurried home and into their room. She passed the picture frame where Izaya and her had there faces touching and they were smiling. She grabbed a bagand stuffed clothes in it for the umpteenth time. She had kept saying she had enough and that she was done but deep dow she knew everything she kept saying were lies once she had finished packing she shut off the light and hurried out the door. he had no idea where she could go she just knew she couldn't stay in the same house as Izaya right now.

On the other hand Izaya was walking home. He knew how he acted with Amaya was wrong but for right now he refused to apologize. When he got home he expected to see Amaya either in the living room or pacing in the kitchen but when didn't he had thought she was in their room. He silently started to panic when she wasn't there.

'Had I really pushed her too far?' He asked himself silently. He looked around but there was no sign of her. He dreadfully looked into the closet and saw a lot of her things gone. He shook his head. No this can't be happening. He had thought about places she would go when it dawned on him. She was very close to Celty and Celty had always told her she could go there if needed. He had rushed to Shinra's house as fast as he could. When he made it there he was right she was there. Amaya was in the living room. She had looked up at him and glared knowing he'd probably try to bring her back. Amay had stood up threatingly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amaya asked.

"Bringing you back home." He had grabbed her arm and the bag she came with and ignored her protests. When they were outside she snatched her arm away.

"What makes you think I want to go back?" She asked. Izaya truly didn't know the answer to that but he knew something else that could convinve her otherwise.

"With you I'm in my mind without you I'm out it. We can make it better. Your temper is as bad as mine but I refuse to give you up." He stated getting closer to her.

"Amaya you can lie and say you hate me all you want but just know I'm sorry." He stated giving up and apologizing but deep down he knew it was just another lie. He had hugged her becoming vunerable something he swore to never do even before he knew her but she had changed him.

"I love the way you lie." Amaya stated. Izaya couldn't help but smirk feeling the same way.

Alright that's it for now I hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as possibe. Please review but please no flaming. I also apologize for Izaya being OOC but I hope you enjoyed. Bye for now.


	2. Misunderstanding

Okay heres another chapter I hope you like it.

Normal POV

After another week of fighting Amaya had woken up to mass destruction. Glass had yet again littered the floor. She put on her slippers to keep from cutting her feet on the glass. Once she went downstairs the coffee table was upside down and there was a hole in the wall next to another dent. She sighed as sat down the couch. The kitchen was also in ruins as there was also shattered glass shards on the tiled floor. She decided to begin picking everything up. By the time Izaya woke up all the glass shards from their room and the kitchen had been picked up. Izaya had saw her putting the coffee table back to the way it was.

Izaya had went to help her but once the table was back to normal she hadn't said a word to him. She had went upstairs to their room while he had followed her. She ignored his attempt in starting a conversation. She didn't want to speak to him. Izaya had, had enough of her ignoring him so he grabbed her wrist. She snatched it away glaring at him.

"Leave me the hell alone Izaya!" Amaya stated loudly while walking towards the bathroom. He had followed her but she made it before him and slammed the door in his face. He banged on the door not caring if he dented the door or broke it off the hinges.

"Open the damn door Amaya!" He yelled through gritted teeth. He heard the shower start and realized she wasn't going to open the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" She yelled back at him.

"To talk!" He yelled louder. Amaya had rolled her eyes at that. She knew him better than that. He was unpredictable but she knew that there wasn't going to be much talking. he had taken a shower ignoring the constant banging on the door. Once she finally opened the door she had hurridly grabbed the clothes she forgot and got dressed ignoring Izaya still. Izaya was through being ignored so he wrapped his hands around her waist only to have her shove him into the dresser. She grabbed her phone and put it into her back pocket as she walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her.

"Don't worry about it." She stated as she walked outside. Izaya knew she wasn't leaving him seeing as how she had no bags. He smirked knowing she'd be back. He had work so he wasn't going to run after her right now. Amaya had walked down the street in the opposite mood than Izaya. She was fuming and needed to clear her head. Why did he instigate fights between them? She asked herself. As she kept walking she was spotted by Masaomi and Mikado. They had snuck up behind her.

Once they made themselves known Amaya almost forgot but the boiling anger within her. She had faked a smile towards some of her closest friends. They had hung out throughout the day just like in high school. Once they fnished eating at Russia sushi Mikado stated that he had to leave. Masaomi and Amaya had said their goodbyes to him then they both went to the park nearby. They sat next to each other on the fountain. Since the water was gushing out of the fountain both of them failed to notice that Izaya was walking near them.

He felt jealousy as he saw her laughing and having fun with Mikado. It had been so long since he was like that with him. Maaomi had gotten a phone call and stated that he was sorry but he had to leave. They hugged each other goodbye then went in opposite directions. As Amaya was walking towards the exit of the park she saw Izaya. The anger she had felt towards him came rushing back. She walked passed him in a faster pace. He had follwed her now just as angered as her.

"What were doing gettingall cozy with Kida?" He asked trying to keep his cool demeanor in public. Amaya had her arms crossed around her chest.

"That's none of your buisness." She stated walking faster but Izaya kept up with her pace.

"Like hell it's not my buisness. What were you doing with him?" He stated walking up beside her. he had ignored him and turned the corner towards their house. Suddenly a false realization hit him.

'She's been cheating on me.' That thought felt like a puncture woud to his heart. Unknown to him Amaya had actually been talking to Masaomi about Izaya exclaiming that she loves him and that she coupdn't bring herself to let him go. Izaya stopped following her when he realized that she wasn't going home. She had passed their house and was now walking in the direction of Shinra's house. Izaya had an idead come to him and smirked evily.

'Let's see how you feel to be cheated on.' He thought then walked in the opposite direction of her. Within minutes Izaya had made it to a nearby club. After a while once he got his hooks into a random brunette he had convinced her to come with him. Soon enough they were undressing each other. He had checked the time and knew Amaya would be home any minute and when he heard the door he smirked victouriously.

Amaya had heard noises upstairs but thought it was Izaya being idiotic but was she ever wrong. She had walked closer to their rooms hearing explicit noises. She knew what it was but didn't want to believe it. A part of her wanted to believe it was him trying to fool her but when she opened the door and saw him with another girl her heart wa torn to shreds. He was having sex with another girl in their own bed how could he do that to her? For what reason? She asked herself. She didn't have the answers when she walked towards them. She didn't have the answers when she pretty much tackled him to the ground. The random girl was shocked and so was Izaya. Izaya didn't think she had so much strength. Amaya lost control of herself as she tharted punching him. She kept punching him as hard as she could not caring about the other girl's shrieks to stop.

Izaya was finally brought out of his trance of shock when Amaya got off og him and kicked him as hard as possible in his side. He had to admit that it did hurt. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would if a female kicked him. The random girl he brought home went towards Amaya but it was a huge mistake when the girl tried to hit her. Amaya had dodged it and slapped her. Amaya lost control of herself and what she was doing when she had slapped the girl. The girl lunged at her trying to hit her but to no avail as Izaya pulled the girl away from Amaya.

Izaya told the girl to grab her things and go and she obliged but not without sneering at the both of them. Once the gril wa gone Izaya had tried to grab her only to receive a slap to the face. He knew in a way he deserved it. Amaya still was in a bit of disbelief that he could that to her.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled at him, venom laced in her voice.

"Amaya listen-" She cut Izaya off.

"How dare you! Why would you do this?" She asked still spewing venom in her words.

"How dare I? You are the one who was cheating on me with Masaomi." He stated smugly. Amay couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you stupid? Masaomi and I had been talking about you. The whole day the conversations were about you. Unlike you I could never cheat on you." She stated Izaya had felt complete and utter disgust with himself. He attempted to touh her but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't. You disgust me." She yelled at him before rushing downstairs and out the door with Izaya yelling after her. Izaya had hurriedly gotten dressed ad ran after her. Amaya had run off to find Celty but on her way she ran into Shizuo. Shizuo had smoked a puff of cancerous smoke from his cigarette before he spoke.

"Have you been crying?" He asked looking at the tear streaks running down her cheeks. She had nodded looking away.

"What did the flea do now?" He asked knowing it had something to with Izaya. Amaya had hesistated whether to tell him or not but she didn't have to when Izaya had walked up to her. Shizuo took this oopurtunity to grab the nearest lamp post and throw it at them. Shizuo had chased him and Izaya had ran. Amaya was still hurt and was confused as to where she should go. She walked to the park where she usually met Celty and luckily Celty was there. Celty saw Amaya crying and took out her PDA to ask why.

Amaya had told her why and Celty like Amaya questioned Izaya's logic behind it. Amaya spoke to Celty for a bit before Celty convinced her it was best to let her stay at Shinra's house with them. Celty knew that if he went home to Izaya that it wouldn't end well and could end worse then usual.

Celty had given Amaya some clothes to sleep in while she went to Amaya's house to get ome her clothes. Izaya was still out either being chased by Shizuo or looking for Amaya so she had time. Amaya had given her the key to their house so now all Celty had to do was grab some of her clothes and that's exactly what she did. When She packed clothes for Amaya and some of her belongings Celty had left right before Izaya had returned home.

Izaya hadn't seen Celty so he was utterly shocked when he saw that some of Amaya's things were gone. He was silently starting to panic. Suddenly Izaya had realized that Amaya's scent wasn't around which meant that someone else had to come get her things. The only other person who would do that would be Celty. With new determination Izaya had stood up from the floor and headed to Shinra's house.

All of the light were out which meant that each of them had to be sleeping which wasn't a surprise seeing as hpw it was 4 am. Izaya sighed as he went back home. He was dead-set on bringing Amaya now wouldn't have been the brightest idea because it would just anger her more to the point of hitting him and Celty would be there to stop him. The next morning he had woken up bright and early and headed to Shinra's. He had calmly knocked on the door and awaited for an answer.

"Izaya?" Shinra asked as he answered.

"Shinra where's Amaya?'' Izaya asked as he walked in and saw no sight of her.

"She went out with Celty." Shinra stated. After two hours of waiting Izaya had started pacing inside of Shinra's living room. After another thirty-minutes Izaya heard the door open. In walked Celty and Amaya. Izaya had walked in from his place in the kitchen. Amaya had nothing to day to him at that point.

"Amaya we need to talk." Izaya stated walking towards her. Amaya looked away from him.

"I have nothing to say to you." Amaya replied. Even though Izaya hated to admit it he felt helpless though of course he'd never admit. Fortunately for Izaya, Amaya had agreed to talk to him so they went into Celty's room to talk. Amaya had kept her distance from Izaya.

"So.." Amaya said awkwardly breaking the agonizing silence.

"Amaya I didn't mean to cheat on you-" Izaya started only to be cut off by Amaya.

"Yes you did. You cheated on me on purpose in our bed. Don't you dare say you didn't mean to." She stated venemously.

"I know. I messed up but I just want you back. Can you find it in yourself to forgive me?" He pleaded. Amaya couldn't help but forgive him. She sighed then walked towards him.

"I forgive you." She stated and Izaya couldn't but smirk victoriously as she hugged him.

"It won't happen again." Izaya stated. When he said it Amaya had a feeling it was just another lie.

Alright I hope you enjoyed please R&R. Bye for now.


End file.
